


Catch!

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas OTP Challenge, Crossover, Dogs, First Meeting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Fantasies, Kisses, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will walks his dogs as usually on this winter morning. The world is peaceful and covered in snow and no one is there to interrupt him and his thoughts.<br/>Seemingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch!

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is not really a thing, I know, but some time ago I saw some speculations on tumblr. because DOGS and I've had all the cuteness in my head just waiting for the right moment to happen.  
> It finally came.  
> Prompt #15 Snowball fight!

Will Graham hadn't felt so relaxed in a longer while. The oncoming Christmas magically stopped all the brutal murders and he could enjoy his free time, actually taking his dogs for a long pleasant walk he himself needed too.  
Winston and the others were excited and playful, running around Will and jumping in and out of the snow. Their joy was bringing a smile onto Will's face.

They've wandered a solid distance away from the house when Winston suddenly froze and barked, alarming the rest of the dogs. Will frowned.  
"Winston!" he called.  
But the dog didn't listen to him. He launched forward and his tiny pack followed him, soon disappearing from Will's sight despite his calling. Will sighed and having some bloody scenarios in mind, decided to run after them.

What he saw five exhausting minutes later was rather unexpected. His dogs were surrounding an enormously tall man, waggling their tails and fawning as if they had just met an old frined. Amongst them a golden retriever Will didn't know was whirling around cheerfully and greeting his dogs in what seemed to be some sort of joyful ecstasy.  
The man was laughing, petting all the heads that poked him and hugging all the quadrupeds that chose to jump on him.

Will stopped few meters from the center of the chaos and just kept observing for a while before his breath evened out after the run. The other man seemed oblivious to his presence, dogs occupying his whole mind, at least until he raised his head and looked right at Will.  
"Hi." he said. "Do these guys belong to you?" he patted Winston on the head.  
"Hello. Yes, they do." Will felt strangely unsure of himself. "Sorry, they didn't stop when I called."  
"It's okay, they are amazing." the tall man grinned and somehow managed to get out of the crowd of friendly snouts, paws and tails. "I'm Sam." he reached towards Will.  
"Will." Will shook his hand, adjusting his glasses with the other.

Sam's eyes of an undefined colour were twinkling joyfully and a grin was still plastered to his face so that Will halfly expected a waggling tail to appear too. Once he thought about it, a vision of something entirely different that Sam surely possesed and could show his joy with forced a deep blush onto his cheeks. Sam observed this strange reaction with visibly growing amusement.  
The silence that fell between them wasn't just typically awkward. It was rather embarassing for Will and overly funny to Sam to Will's liking. It lasted until one of the dogs decided it was enough of them not paying attention and pulled Sam's sleeve.

"Hey, buddy." Sam tottered a little and chuckled. "Wanna play?"  
The dog barked in response.  
"I'll take it as a yes." Sam glanced at Will then ducked to produce a snowball and roll it in his hands until it became almost perfectly round. "You gotta catch it, buddy." he said to the dog and raised his hand, showing him the ball.  
The dog looked up at it, cocking his head.  
"Catch!" Sam commanded and threw the snowball pretty far.  
The dog run after it, the rest observing him and suddenly choosing to join the hunt.

Sam shook his head, chuckling silently and Will just couldn't unglue his eyes from this smile. Sam turned to him and caught him staring, making him blush even harder.  
"I must say..." he begun, his smirk mischievous. "I didn't expect to meet anyone here."  
"Me neither." Will was sincere and for some unknown reason Sam found it amusing. "I live nearby, real boondocks, I can tell."  
"Yeah, it is." Sam couldn't help smiling at Will. "That's why I love it. It's really calm around here. I haven't been here in a while so I felt an urge to pay a visit with Missy instead of going to our usual place. I'm glad I did it."

Will had no idea what to say. Was this guy flirting with him? Was he trying to say Will should leave him alone? He decided to go for a shy smile and was right on the verge of panic, being unable to read the man, when the dogs came back, making a lot of fuss.  
"Come, help me." Sam forced a pile of snow into Will's arms. "Let's throw them a confusing pair to catch."  
Having no better ideas, Will obediently created a snowball and at Sam's sign they threw their products in sync.

The dogs went crazy, running over each other in two different directions and Will bursted out with laughter at the slapstick comedy before his eyes. Sam sent him an amused glance. Without saying any more words they threw the next pair and then the another. The dogs were getting more and more confused and Will was laughing harder with every panicked look that Winston sent him. Sam just observed this man he barely knew and felt some strange warmth raising in his chest at the sight of his joy. It was simply cute.

Finally the dogs started looking resigned and Will gave up on throwing. He turned to Sam to say something meaningless and as he opened his mouth he got hit by a large amount of ice cold snow.  
"Now it's time for us to play." Sam was already preparing another load.  
Will wiped the snow off his face and squinted at his new friend.  
"You're not playing fair." he huffed.  
"Who told you I would?" Sam winked and immediately threw his second snowball.  
Will dodged it gracefully and bent down to grab some ammo for himself.  
"Nice." Sam nodded his head, his hands never stopping their work.  
"Nice?" Will raised his brows. "Try this." he quickly whirled around to give his ball maximum velocity and so it hit Sam hard before he could even think of reacting.  
"Ow." he yelped and made a sad face which distracted Will successfully enough to make him forget they were fighting and get hit again.  
"Uncool." he summed up Sam's strategy.  
Sam bursted out with laughter and grabbed a handful of snow with an obvious intent to force it right between Will's scarf and neck. Will launched forward from before his nose and Sam started pursuing him straight away.

Will was a fast and agile runner but Sam had longer legs and soon was running behind him close enough to make a leap of faith and push him right into a big pile of white fluff.  
"Haha!" he exclaimed triumphantly.  
This gave Will enough time to turn over and pack a huge load of snow behind Sam's collar.  
"He who laughs last..." Will snorted, his glasses fogged, hair in a mess and mouth bent in a tiny smirk.  
Sam looked at him, trying to get all the melting pieces out from beneath his jacket and suddenly the cold water running down his neck didn't matter that much because all he wanted to do was kiss those smiling lips.

And he did.

Will melted into Sam's embrace, licking into his mouth, tasting the snow on him and exploring the soft touch of his lips. Sam's hands were surprisingly warm on Will's cheeks and Will smiled, eagerly leaning into their caress.  
 _I like this design._ he decided, purring silently against Sam's skin and imagining all the things that were more than just very likely to happen soon.   
_I like it very much._


End file.
